


Kenma's Thoughts

by Sirvengence



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cringe, Fluff, M/M, Old Writing, help me, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: Depressing drabble. HAVE A FUN TIME. DON'T WORRY. ILY. ~ K.C.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt:
> 
> Start with the word "dizzy" and immediately write whatever word or phrase comes to you. Let your mind free associate through stream-of-consciousness thinking as you once again write whatever comes to you based on at you just rote let words or phrases pour out of your brain onto the page, one triggering the next. Continue until you fill a whole page. If a word or phrase should prompt a story, run with it.
> 
> Pairing: Kuroken

_Kenma_  
  
Dizzy. That's how I feel. Dizzy and suffocated. Whether from sleeping, eating, or anything really... It didn't really matter. My friends wouldn't care... Not that I had much. I mean... Kuroo seems to like me.... I guess. 

I'm just scared he's gotten tired of me. Tired of taking care of me.  I'm such a burden to him and everyone. I can't cook. I can't clean. I don't work. I don't do anything useful. I just play my games. Kuroo always did all that for me, even with his schoolwork and job. 

I wish I did more to help him out... especially when he was under lots of stress. Why can't I do anything? I felt horrible and laid down on the couch I was sitting on. I curled up. 

 

"I'm home, Kitten." He saw me curled up on the couch and rushed over. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" Kuroo began to fuss over me.

"No..." I replied quietly. "I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Kuroo stared at me. "I don't do anything...." I say. Kuroo was confused at first before the lightbulb flickered.

He smiled and shook his head, chuckling.

 

Kuroo kissed my forehead. "Of course you do something." I looked at him. 

"You cuddle me when I feel stressed. You help me cook and set the table. You're always here to welcome me home and to say goodbye."

"But-" 

"I wouldn't rather have anyone else for a boyfriend, roommate, and friend."

I blushed. He kissed my forehead again. "Feel better?"

I nodded. "Good. Bad feelings don't mix with apple pie."  
  


I perked up. "You have apple pie?"

"Of course." Kuroo smiled. "C'mon. I'll put on a movie."

"Thank you." 

"Anything for you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> OH GODS. I hated writing out that whole prompt. :33  
> It was worth it though. Anyways, WHOO!! Day Three!! I wrote this out on a notebook, so it worksss. I wasn't sure how to name this chapter, so that's what it is. :33  
> if anyone else has a title suggestion, pleaseeee tell me.


End file.
